


I'm in love with you

by tigragrece



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Anton & Martin were friends with benefits but they begun to have more feelings and would like to be more





	I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Anton and Martin were friends with benefits, it's was okay because they thought Feelings would not be here.  
They have sex almost every week in every town where they have race, sometimes they spend all their night together or sometimes it's was just one night.  
  
They appreciate each other when the race was over they had sex but that all.  
And little by little Anton wanted more of Martin, and Martin too wanted more.  
But they didn't know how do tell this.  
  
"I like to be with you," says Martin  
  
"Me too" say, Anton  
  
"I would love to mark you as mine and leave you hickey," say Martin smiling and kiss Anton  
  
The fact of leaving hickey would prove that they were more than friends with benefits.  
This thought was in mind of Anton and Martin multiple time  
  
Some days they have just sex and doesn't sleep together so when they finish Anton leave the room, but this night it's wanted to be different maybe.  
Maybe tonight they could talk but he doesn't know how to tell all of this he began to feel shy because he really loves him.  
  
Martin give him the motivation to beat him one day (they have found that after one win of one or other the sex was awesome and when they were beaten the sex was something like comfort and great)  
  
Multiples times he has thought of who could be better than him for Martin and it's hurt him so much because he doesn't want to leave him, he wants to be with him and be the best for him.  
  
When he had this thought he was leaving the bed for maybe put some clothes but the hand of Martin stop him, take him near him.  
  
"Don't leave" say, Martin, while kissing him  
  
He returns in the bed and Martin cuddle with him "Don't leave me ever please, I will not allow it anymore  I want you with me all the time"  
  
Finally, it's was Martin who has to tell his feelings and he kisses him.  
  
"I thought I would not have feelings for you Martin but I was wrong I have fallen in love with you" admit Anton still cuddling with Martin.  
  
"It's the same for me, I just can't stop have these feelings for you, I love you"  
  
"It's the same with me"  
  
They kiss and they spend the night cuddled. Now after this night they were lovers and they didn't leave at night.


End file.
